Traditionally, operational support systems (OSSs) have supported operations of network systems. For example, the OSSs have generally supported operations of telecommunications service providers. Unfortunately, integration of modern OSSs with existing legacy OSSs implemented for network systems has conventionally been limited.
Just by way of example, legacy OSSs usually do not have open interfaces or offer proprietary interfaces based on old technologies. Some vendors may offer open interfaces over modern technologies, but such interfaces still offer a direct view into the old concepts of data and process utilized in legacy OSSs. For example, custom point solutions generally only fulfill isolated functions and are incapable of providing a full interface between all functionality of the modern OSSs and the legacy OSSs.
Further, legacy OSSs are conventionally designed for manual or semi-automatic operation, such that their models, data, processes and functions are designed to complement a human intensive operation. Modern OSSs, however, are generally designed for automatic operation, such that manual operation required by the legacy OSSs is not supported.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.